Crazy Dares Powerpuff Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Come enjoy the thrill of getting those Powerpuff girls getting bossed around by us! Watch the villains get exactly what they've deserved all these years! And most importantly, HAVE FUN!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Powerpuff Style

A girl is leaning on a counter. The room appears to be a barely-furnished warehouse. The girl sighs and turns to the counter behind her, and grabs one of the cups of Sprite, lifting it to her lips, and chugging it down. She then reaches for a cookie, which is just one of the many baked goods upon the display.

She turns around, cookie in hand, and smiles.

She has blonde hair with streaks of red, green and blue in the highlights. Her eyes are large, and they appear to be a bluish green color, with flecks of brown in them. She wears a pink tunic, with a lime green belt and blue jeans. Her shoes are blue flip flops with plastic red roses and green leaves on them.

"My name is CPG. And welcome to Crazy Dares, Powerpuff style!" she announces cheerfully. She pops the rest of her cookie into her mouth, and after swallowing, she walks across the room, to a table.

On the table is an assortment of objects. There is a laptop, a necklace, and two clipboards. One of the clipboards has the words '_**ToD Rules'**_ at the top, while the other one has the words _**'Dares so far'**_. The 'Dares so far' one is blank, whereas the 'ToD Rules' actually has lots of writing on it. CPG picks up the one with writing.

"Now, the rules are quite simple. First, no M rated dares. No killing a character, however you may dare the villains to 'get revenge' on the PPG, but nothing fatal. Unless you do not have an account, I ask that you PM me your dares. Marriage dares are only allowed to last for ten chapters AT MOST, unless the characters decide to stay married. You can dare me, but since I'm basically like the PPG and every villain rolled into one frightening person, I suggest you think of your well-being before forcing me to makeout with anyone. And finally, the most important rule of all..." she looks up, squinting to make sure every reader out there is reading this 'most important rule', before glancing back down to the clipboard. She takes a breath, and says,

"Absolutely NO PPG/RRB pairing dares. We already have too much of it. I'm fine with almost anything else, but absolutely not the cliche pairing of Brick and Blossom, or any other pairings. Not Bubbles/Boomer. Not Buttercup/Brick. NONE of them. If you do decide to try and trick me, and toss a PPG/RRB pairing in with your others, I will notice. I won't simply cut that dare out, I will just not do ANY of your dares, because you obviously failed to follow my rules. And if you decide to try more than once, I will block you. So, to summarise, because apparently I've become a Mojo-wannabe, NO PPG/RRB pairings!"

After that rant, she smiles and tosses the clipboard into the trash.

"A few more things, and then you can go and send some dares" she assures.

"If two dares are similar, or one dare has already happened, then I don't think I'll include it. However, if you give me enough of a reason, I may toss it in" she smiles, but then it fades.

"And, some people out there will hate me for this... But, if you want to have maximum chance of getting your dares in, try and toss in a Mojo/Blossom pairing dare. I will at least try to do all of your dares in one chapter, and I'm only doing one or two people per chapter. Meaning if you really want to be part of this, it would be best if you throw in my favorite pairing"

"Hmm... I guess that's it! If you have any questions let me know! I promise the characters will be here next time!" she delcares. And with a wave, the screen goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG is on the laptop, reading something, while everyone else is mingling with the other 'captives' as though this were a party.

Princess, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are snacking on the cupcakes, cookies and other sweets on the counter, occasionally throwing insults at each other. Mojo Jojo, the Ganggreen Gang, and other villains are comparing how 'humiliating' their defeats by the PPG were. The Professor Utonium is simply keeping an eye on his daughters and the child villains nearby, making sure of his childrens' safety.

Soon, CPG gets an email, and grins.

"Alright, everyone! We have a dare!" she declares. The characters jump at the sudden announcement, but quickly situate themselves and get ready for the punishment.

"Okay, Bubblesfan1 is daring Boomer and Buttercup to switch personalities for the day" the host says. Everyone simply stares at her in confusion.

"What, so they just act like each other?" Butch asks for clarification. CPG shrugs.

"Well, they said 'switch personalities', so I'm gonna just swap their brains" she responds casually, as if swapping brains is a normal topic.

Everyone else, however, begins to ask questions all at once. 'You can do that?' 'How is that possible?' 'Will it hurt?'

The last question was obviously asked by Boomer and Buttercup.

CPG just rolls her eyes and pulls out a raygun, aims it at Boomer and Buttercup, and fires.

The beam that shoots out is bright red, and nearly knocks them out until CPG releases her hold on the trigger. She places the raygun on the table, clearly not caring for the two unconscious five-year-olds.

Buttercup stands shakily.

"What happened?" her voice is not her normal one, but it's...

Boomer's!

"Oh my god! You switched brains?! GROSS!" Princess shrieks. CPG just rolls her eyes, while Boomer looks at his new girl body, and instantly begins freaking out.

"AAAH! I'm Buttercup! GAH! Why?! Why would Bubblesfan1 do this to me?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!" Boomer cries, and begins to run around in a panic. Butch and Brick just groan, placing their heads in their hands, while Blossom and Bubbles giggle a bit.

"Would someone shut him off?" Buttercup sighs, standing up and dusting herself off. She then looks at Boomer running around.

"Uh... Guys? Why am I looking at myself spazzing out when I'm right here...?" Buttercup slowly looks down, and her eyes go wide...

Then she faints.

Blossom sighs, turning to CPG, who has a smirk on her face.

"How long will they stay like that?" the redhead asks, annoyance coating her tone. CPG glances at the computer screen.

"Two chapters. And this one isn't over, I actually have a dare" she responds. At the mention of another dare, everyone's attention is on her. Boomer quickly stops running, but Buttercup remains unconscious.

"My dare... Is for Blossom to read 'Refugee' by Commander. No one else is allowed to read it, and she can't tell anyone what happened in the story" the host states simply. She pulls the story up on her laptop, then sends Blossom into a private room.

-A few hours later, because that is how long it took me to read the entire fic-

Everyone has lapsed back into what they were doing before, with the kids at the sweets, and the villains whining and complaining about who should be more upset about the PPG. The only difference is that CPG is now on an iPod instead of her laptop.

Finally, Blossom comes out of the room, clearly shaken up as she hands the laptop back to the host. All eyes are on her.

"How was it?" CPG asks teasingly. Blossom shudders as she clearly remembers the events of the story.

"I-it was... Okay" the redhead responds, her voice shaking. And with that, she walks back to her sisters... Well, her sister and her enemy in her sister's body. Everyone begins to whisper to each other what could have possibly happened to make Blossom so... Disoriented. CPG clears her throat, catching their attention.

"Well, everyone. If someone decides to dare Blossom to tell what happened, then she will. But until then, she will remain quiet" she snaps. Everyone, clearly afraid of the blonde, quickly shuts up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPG watches in amusement as Bubbles and Buttercup in Boomer's body are trying to convince Blossom to tell them what happened in 'Refugee' Blossom, clearly afraid of what CPG will do, stays quiet.

CPG then turns her attention to the Rowdyruff Boys, and what she sees amuses her even more. They are currently messing around with Mojo, and it looks like they're doing a good job of pissing him off.

"Yeah, I bet the reason Blossom's so freaked out is because you probably _kissed_ her in the story" CPG overhears Boomer say. She is confused, but before she can ask what he means, her laptop dings with a new set of dares. The sound scares everyone, but they all quickly run back to their places and wait for their doom.

CPG takes a moment to read the first dare, then smiles evilly.

"Alright, everyone. Coketree27 wants Blossom to tell what happened in the story... To make this worse, I'm going to say that she has to retell it word for word" she states, smirking in the pink puff's direction.

The usually calm and collected leader chokes up, her eyes widening, and tears glisten in her eyes. Nevertheless, she begins to tell the story.

She seems to do an even better job than the actual fic would have done, as everyone reacts quite well to what she says, as if it were happening before their eyes. The fifth chapter seems to scare everyone quite a bit. Except for Mojo, who seems to be both flustered and angry at the same time. And the ninth chapter is even _scarier_ in their opinion. Mojo's eyes are wide, tears threaten to fall, and to top it all off, he is shaking like a leaf.

It may be safe to say that the story affected Mojo and Blossom the most, seeing as no one else reacted as they did. Wide eyes, yes. And the Professor shed a few tears at the end, sure. But the monkey and five-year old definitely are the most frightened.

CPG clears her throat, catching everyone's attention, finally. She is clearly not scared at all, since she has obviously read it before.

"Well, Mojo? Anything in particular you'd like to say?" she asks calmly. She has clearly singled him out for a reason, though that reason is unclear to everyone else at that moment.

Regardless, all eyes fall on Mojo, and for the first time since she began telling the story, Blossom notices how the story affected him. Dare she say, it looks _worse_ than how she had first reacted.

Mojo is silent for a moment, then he goes to Blossom. At first everyone worries he will kill her, though you can't really blame them.

Then, he kneels on one knee, and bows his head.

"...Forgive me, Blossom..." his whispers, his voice shaking with tears. Blossom freezes, but when she manages to process the words, she cracks a small smile. Her first smile since reading the dreaded story.

She wraps her arms around Mojo's neck, and leans her head on his shoulder. He tenses, until he hears her speak.

"I forgive you..."

He relaxes, and returns her embrace, finally smiling.

It isn't until CPG clears her throat again that the hero and villain remember where they are, and separate, though blushing slightly.

"Okay, the next dare is also from Coketree27. They dare Blossom to sit on Mojo's lap for three chapters" she says. She turns to see that Mojo and Blossom have turned a bright red, though they are smiling a tiny bit.

"Um... I guess I can do that..." she mutters. Mojo sits on a nearby chair, and pulls her into his lap. This turns Blossom a whole new shade of red, though she does not protest. She even giggles a bit when Mojo starts to stroke her hair.

"Well that's sweet... Now, to do the next dare I have to switch Buttercup and Boomer back into their normal bodies" CPG declares. The two mentioned look at each other, and run over, excited to finally be back to normal.

Rolling her eyes, the host grabs the raygun and shoots them. They collapse, and she releases her hold on the trigger. A few seconds pass before they jump up.

"FINALLY!" Buttercup shouts, hugging herself. CPG rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Yeah, now Buttercup, the dare was for you to kiss Ace" she says nonchalantly. Buttercup freezes in shock, staring at the aforementioned male with wide eyes. Boomer takes a pause in his celebrating to smirk at the pair, before jumping up and down again.

"Um..." Ace begins to say something against this dare, but Buttercup quickly runs over and pecks his lips for about five seconds, and releases. Her face suddenly turns cherry red, clashing with her green outfit.

"It was a dare..." she mumbles, looking away bashfully. Ace blinks in shock, before murmuring his agreement.

"Right. One more dare, then we're done... Well, actually it's a truth" CPG says. She focuses her gaze on Bubbles, who quickly tenses.

"Bubbles... How do you feel about Him?" the host asks slyly. Bubbles' eyes go wide, and she screams the first thing she can think of,

"PASS!"

Her face turns red. CPG and Him raise their eyebrows. She bows her head bashfully before finally muttering her answer...

"I l-love Him..."

Her face turns redder than Brick's shirt. Blossom and Buttercup stare at her, smiling, as though they knew. CPG is trying to hold in her laughter.

And Him is absolutely stunned. He just stands there, gaping, like an idiot. When He finally gathers His sense back, He notices how upset Bubbles is. So He walks over, causing her to flinch, clearly thinking He'll hurt her. He smiles reassuringly, and places a claw on her shoulder.

Before she can react, He leans down and presses His lips to hers. Bubbles' eyes go wide, but she quickly closes them and returns the kiss.

He pulls away all too soon, and smiles once more.

"I love you too"

CPG watches, beaming, as the new couple leans in for their second kiss. Normally she would mandate that all kisses and love confessions be in response to dares. But she can see how happy they are, and she really can't bare to let Bubbles suffer, so she lets this one go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay, so I have no idea what 'Phantom of the Opera' even IS. It's like a movie or a play or an opera or... I don't know! Much less do I have any idea about the musical lyrics, actions or the costumes... And if I try to check reference sites, my mom gets upset because she 'doesn't know the site' and says it may give my laptop a virus. I try reasoning, I really do but...**

**Anyway I decided to use a song I actually KNOW the lyrics to. It's my newest iPod song, and it describes Mojossom PERFECTLY... More or less. :P**

CPG is watching Him and Bubbles, a small smile on her face. She watches as Bubbles sits in His lap, and He strokes her hair, smiling dreamily.

CPG then shifts her gaze to Mojo and Blossom, and frowns a bit. Even though Blossom's sitting in Mojo's lap, like she's supposed to, they look slightly more awkward, most likely due to the fact that they have yet to admit any romantic feelings. But CPG can clearly see it in their eyes...

Before she can get up and chew them out, her laptop dings again. Everyone, already used to it, takes their places.

"Okay... Um, I don't know about Phantom of the Opera..." CPG mumbles to herself.

Finally, she makes a decision and turns to the patiently waiting characters.

"Well, I'm going to edit this dare a bit. Blossom, pick a song from this list, and I'll put it on karoake, and you have to sing it for Mojo" CPG tosses a paper to the pink puff, who is blushing quite a bit.

"You can stand up to sing" the host adds as Blossom looks over the list.

Face bright red, she hands the list back.

"I'll take 'My Dilemma' by Selena Gomez..." she whispers shyly as she stands.

CPG puts the song into a karaoke machine, which seems to have just appeared. She hands Blossom the microphone as the music begins.

_You make me so upset sometimes_  
_I feel like I could lose my mind_  
_The conversation goes nowhere_  
_'Cause you're never gonna take me there_

_And I know what I know_  
_And I know you're not good for me_  
_Yeah, I know what I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma, one half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My, my, my dilemma from the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine_  
_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_  
_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me_

_And I know what I know_  
_And I know you're not good for me_  
_Yeah, I know what I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma, one half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My, my, my dilemma from the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_I could live without you, your smile, your eyes_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_I could live without you but I don't wanna, I don't wanna_  
_Oh, oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_Here's my dilemma, one half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My, my, my dilemma from the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you, my, my, my dilemma_

Face burning, Blossom hands back the microphone and goes back to sit with Mojo, though she shyly averts her gaze from his face.

Mojo gently lifts her head to look at him, and she nervously bites her lip. They soon lean in, and their lips meet.

CPG actually has to cover her mouth to keep from squealing, laughing, or a combination of the two. Bubbles grins at the pair, as does Him. Buttercup just stares at them with a raised eyebrow, before turning to Ace and hissing,

"You owe me five bucks!" she whispers it under her breath, so as not to disturb the couple.

When they finally part, they both look away in shame.

"S-sorry..." Blossom whispers, sounding as if she could cry. Mojo looks back at her in shock.

"What for?"

**TBC...**


End file.
